militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Adrian Sebastian Fleming
| birth_place = Midway, Kentucky | death_date = | death_place = Oregon | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = United States | branch = United States Army | serviceyears = 1895–1921 | serviceyears_label = | rank = Brigadier general | rank_label = | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = | battles_label = | battles = Philippine–American War World War I | awards = Silver Star Distinguished Service Medal Oak leaf cluster (2) Legion of Honour | memorials = | spouse = Mabel V. Gassen | children = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | module = }} Adrian Sebastian Fleming (December 6, 1872 – December 1, 1940) was a United States Army officer in the late 19th and early 20th centuries. He served in the Philippine–American War and World War I, and he received the Distinguished Service Medal among several other awards. Biography Fleming was born on December 6, 1872, in Midway, Kentucky. His family was of Scottish descent, had arrived in the Americas in the mid-1700s, and fought for the United States during the American Revolutionary War. Fleming graduated from the United States Military Academy in 1895 and was commissioned into the Fifth Artillery. Fleming went to the Philippines in 1898 with the Sixth Artillery. He received two Silver Stars there and was wounded. After serving on recruiting duty in Lexington, Kentucky, he went to California after his promotion to captain in 1901. Fleming attended the School of Submarine Defense at Fort Totten in 1905, and be subsequently assumed command of the 15th Field Artillery Battery. Fleming served as the commandant of the Artillery School from September 26, 1917, to May 11, 1918. After his promotion to brigadier general on April 12, 1918, Fleming assumed command of the 158th Field Artillery Brigade at Camp Sherman, Ohio, which he took to France later that year because of World War I. He participated in combat during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, and he received the Distinguished Service Medal for his efforts there, as well as two oak leaf clusters and the Legion of Honour. Fleming temporarily commanded the 32nd Infantry Division's Artillery in October 1918. In command of his own brigade again, Fleming supported the 17th French Army at the Battle of Verdun, and after rejoining the 32nd Infantry, they took part in the occupation of Germany until July 1919. After returning to the U.S., Fleming reverted to his permanent rank of colonel. He graduated from the United States Army War College during this time, and starting on August 25, 1920, he briefly was part of the General Staff Corps in Washington, D.C. Because of physical disability, Fleming retired from the army on June 17, 1921, as a colonel, though Congress restored his brigadier general rank in 1930. During his retirement, he lived in Portland, Oregon, and served as the vice president of several paper mill companies. He died on December 1, 1940, in Oregon. Personal life Fleming married Mabel V. Gassen on June 17, 1902. He was a Presbyterian. References Bibliography * * Category:1872 births Category:1940 deaths Category:People from Midway, Kentucky Category:Military personnel from Portland, Oregon Category:United States Army generals of World War I Category:Recipients of the Silver Star Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (US Army) Category:Officiers of the Légion d'honneur Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army War College alumni